


Singularity (AU Snippet Part 4)

by dreamydami



Series: Singularity Snippets [4]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Feels, Butt Slapping, Choking, F/F, Face Slapping, Heavy Angst, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Slapping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydami/pseuds/dreamydami
Summary: The wealth-born Handong runs away from home after coming out to her parents. She meets the promiscuous, music-passionate Yoobin whose bff, Bora, meets a dazzling woman while she's in a perfect relationship.





	Singularity (AU Snippet Part 4)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excerpt from my SMS/SNS AU. I just posted it here because someone asked lol.
> 
> Read my AU here: https://twitter.com/crajee4jenyer/status/1131958345059856384
> 
> Thank you!

Minji slams Bora against the wall and the smaller girl writhes in pleasurable pain.

 

“You like kinky, right? You like being harsh, hm?”

 

There was fire in her voice, anger in her tone. Minji slaps Bora’s face, now redder than her usual blush. Bora grins, liking the aggressive Minji she’s only seen now… and will never see again.

 

“Harder, babe.”

“You’re not allowed to talk, remember? You’re not even allowed to call me babe.”

 

Minji slaps her other cheek and satisfaction paints across her face. 

 

“You bitch,”

 

Minji dives into Bora’s face and starts kissing her sloppily. They gape for air as Minji bites on Bora’s tongue, soft yet stern inside Minji’s mouth. Their hands are on each other’s butts, cupping, grasping, and slapping with lewd thoughts fueling their minds.

 

“Cheaters should never see the light of day!” 

 

Minji now flips Bora around, her back against the taller girl, the latter pulling down the smaller girl’s pants and trousers easily, as easy as getting mad at Bora for cheating on her heartlessly. 

 

“Spank me, Minj,”

“You think you’re in control here?”

 

She flips her around again and pushes her to the wall, her pants still around her ankles as Bora quakes with excitement with her wanton thoughts. Minji is wet and dripping with anger as she nibbles on Bora’s neck, her hands slapping Bora’s thigh.

 

“Keep still!”

 

Minji is mad for the scent of her neck, sucking in the flesh as much as she could that it has turned violet. She is also mad seeing someone else’s mouth on her breast. She slaps both of her thighs now harder, putting in all energy she probably has for the night. She starts whimpering under Bora’s neck and moves her hand from her thighs to her cheek again.

 

“Do you like her because she’s harsh on you? Hm?”

 

Minji is now strangling her, her veiny hands spread around her porcelain neck like a beautiful choker. Bora gasps for air as Minji squeezes her neck tighter, digging her nails on Minji’s back.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Y-y-yeh-”

 

Minji grabs a chair and sits in front of Bora. She is still standing up, her weak knees about to give in. Minji gives her dagger looks and Bora gets the chills, _ “Where has this Minji been all along?” “Was it wrong for me to break up with her?” _

 

“You want this type of Minji? You want me going rough on you?”

 

Bora helplessly nods because she does. As impulsive as she is, her emotions control her actions and her eyes long for Minji’s touch.

 

“Well this is the first time you’re having this Minji. And the last. You don’t deserve me!”

 

Bora’s ears burn as the words spite out from Minji’s mouth. She deserves to be dumped like this and she knows it, but she remembers Siyeon’s lovely figure and their beautiful connection, and she just gets pulled right back in.

 

The seated girl starts licking her belly button as her hands get busy sliding on Bora’s meaty thighs. She grabs a handful of her skin and squeezes them tight, producing a couple of red marks on her flesh. Her hands travel back to her butt and does the same, slapping them hard after each squeeze.

 

Bora moans, her desire for Minji’s hands inside her folds getting stronger. Her slippery slit is warm and welcoming, waiting for fingers to slide into it. She is willing to be Minji’s punching bag tonight if that’s what it takes for her to release her tension. Besides, that’s what she’s been wanting from her - a rough Minji.

 

The taller girl looks up and gazes at Bora with blazing eyes. Her head was bent backward and her neck is exposed, seeing the violet mark she had made earlier. Tears run down her face as she sees her alluring face. Minji cries through the pain, realizing that her happiness has now turned into pain.

 

“I hate you for hurting me. You’re gonna get what you deserve.”

 

Minji ruthlessly rams her three fingers inside Bora, aware of the pain she is inflicting. She was biting her lower lip as she weeps while Bora’s eyes were closed in discomfort and satisfaction. The smaller girl groans as Minji inserts one more finger, her crevice feeling the agony and betrayal inside her. She gags and holds on to the wall, trying to support herself with anything to help her stand up.

 

“No one’s gonna help you stand up, bitch.”

 

Minji screams through her aching breath, her heart starting to fall apart piece by piece.

 

“Stand up, cheater!”

 

Bora withstands the pain and opens her legs wider, enabling Minji to go faster inside her. Her thumb presses on her nipping bud, swollen and red almost ready to burst.  

 

“I’m gonna make you cum so hard you would wish you never cheated on me.”

 

She stands up from the chair and exhales on Bora’s ear as she smothers her face with small bites across her face. 

 

“You’ll be sorry for cheating on me.”

 

Minji breathes through her ears with the words, smug in pain that her heart is still carrying. She rests her head on her shoulder as Bora clings to her back, her nails digging through her clothes.

 

“Fff-”

“No talking!”

 

Minji’s other hand is on Bora’s back, keeping her close for when she jerks in pain. She pegs all four fingers faster inside her walls as her vision starts fading to black, her nails now much heavier on Minji’s back as she heaves in despair.

 

“Are you almost there?”

“Hnh--” Bora rasps with her jagged breath, her legs wide open to allow better entrance for Minji.

 

The taller girl stops pumping her hand, withdraws everything wet and warm inside her, and steps away from the mess that Bora is.

 

“Go fuck and finish yourself. You don’t need me anymore, right?”

 

Minji wipes the white liquid on her clothes, disposing anything she dispensed from Bora. She walks away with fuming footsteps, happy and satisfied with the way she disposed of her. She knows she hates not finishing, and she gives herself the satisfaction of imagining the unfaithful woman losing her shit after being warmed up and then left like worthless dust.

 

Bora is now undraped, uncommanding, unfinished, unsatisfied - everything that Minji wants her to be.

 

“FUCK YOU, KIM MINJI!”

“Well, fuck you, too.”

  
  



End file.
